Pride and Prejudice Naruto Style
by Violinist of Sorrow
Summary: My modern Narutorized version of the beloved story. With Sakura as Elizabeth, Hinata as Jane, Sasuke as Darcy,Naruto as Mr Bingly and who is Wickham? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Violinist of Sorrow here! (You can just call me V)**

**I've really wanted to do this for a long time now and finally the first chapter. I can't specifically say that this will be long but hopefully at least 10 chapters. I need to cover all my bases. The words at the beginning are quotes from the book. I put them when ever they change location, Like from their house to the party and back again.  
**

**So please review!**

**Naruto and Pride and Prejudice do not belong to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_

Sakura Haruno was sitting at her laptop waiting for an e-mail to come. Hinata was looking at her and giggled.

"Y you do know that even if you st stare at it the e-mail won't come." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah I know but a girl can hope." She had been waiting to hear back from the hospital she wanted to intern at but she didn't know if she was accepted yet into their program.

"You still haven't gotten your letter from the company have you." Sakura's mood only got worse.

"No, but that's to be expected. I mean it has only been a week." She had sent out a copy of her book to a publishing company that she liked a lot. That book was her baby and she spent three years on it. It took up several nights when she should've been studying but she got inspiration and had to write it. It also took endless nights editing it until she finally thought it perfect. She looked over to her room mate and smiled.

Hinata Hyuuga was the heiress to a major corporation. They had met in high school and were best friends ever since. They both got in the same collage. She was like a sister to her. So what was an heiress helping pay rent for a small one floor house they both shared with one other person? Hinata did not like living off her families money. She wanted to try working on her own and not be spoiled. Her father did not necessarily approve of the situation but it was a good idea. She worked at the same bookstore as Sakura.

Suddenly Karin busted through the door. She was the third room mate and despite how much she could be unpleasant to be around she was still their friend. They couldn't even get her out of the house even if they wanted to. Her father owned this block and because Karin lived with them it made the rent cheaper. So they couldn't evict her but she could evict them.

"What do you guys have planned tonight?" They were scared to ask her because no telling what she would drag them to if they said nothing.

"Um nothing I suppose," said Sakura. But she felt herself quickly regretting the words.

"Well then get some fashionable clothes on because we are going to a party!" Hinata and Sakura looked at each other with concerned looks.

"To who's party are we going to?"

"Oh this guy just moved in to this new house that my dad sold to him and he's supposed to be majorly rich." _Of course she's after his money._ There were only two things that Karin saw in a man. Looks and how big his back pocket was. "So come on and let's go!"

* * *

_"The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which tuned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend."_

Sakura was the designated driver because Karin probably would drink and not get drunk but still be unsuitable for driving and Hinata could not drive to save her life, she never learned. Getting out they saw that there were a lot of people there. Karin was ecstatic. She went off to go find some rich boy and he didn't have to be necessarily single. Hinata stuck with Sakura and they found some of their friends but they never really danced. Then in the middle of a conversation the two were interrupted by a guy. Sakura saw that he had a nice smile and blonde hair. He also had baby blue eyes and a nice figure. But what pleased her a little more was that he was giving Hinata his kind smile.

"Hello. I'm Naruto what's your name."

"Hinata." Hinata barely got the words out of her mouth and was blushing.

"Wow what a pretty name. Would you like to dance?" The girl was speechless, so Sakura decided to help her out a little.

"Of course she would." And she pushed her forward a little. Naruto had a big grin and Sakura felt happy. She didn't get a bad vibe from the guy and she would glance every now and then to make sure that everything was going smoothly. She ended up talking to some pretty interesting people and she made sure that Karin hadn't already gotten too tipsy. She then soon came back to the edge of the dance floor to find a smiling, still blushing Hinata talking to the happy blonde.

"Oh S Sakura!"

"Hey did one of you guys get injured or what? A lot of people thought you were good partners." Naruto put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner.

"No we're fine. We're just taking a break." Then he looked over the crowd. "Wait right here please. I promise to be back I have to go find somebody." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in his Audi Roadster in his best friend's garage. He was enjoying his solitude when the said best friend came through the doors.

"What are you doing in here? You do realize that there is a party outside!" Sasuke just glanced at him before staring back into oblivion. "Come on why are you in here anyway?"

"I don't know anybody out there. I don't like being with a ton of strangers and have all those women start sticking to me when they are all the same."

"All strangers? Sasuke what do you do at parties? You mingle and get to know the strangers. Also on the girl things they aren't all bad and you can be really picky. But I …" They were interrupted by another blonde.

"Sasuke! What are you doing in _here_? I've been looking _everywhere_ for you. I meant there really is no reason to go outside for all those people but still. You left _me_ alone with _them_."

"Ino, get off of the hood of my car." What Sasuke had said to Naruto earlier was true but another reason he was in the garage was because he was trying to get away from Naruto's sister who was like the women he was trying to escape from.

"Well anyway there is this girl I want you to meet."

"Naruto not another one of your terrible matchmaking …"

"Not for you, you selfish jerk, for me. I want your opinion of her for me." so with that the trio left the garage for the party.

* * *

Sakura was a little surprised with the group that Naruto had brought back with him.

"Sakura, Hinata, this is my sister Ino and this is my best friend Sasuke. Guys this is Sakura and _this_ is Hinata." Hinata blushed slightly and Sakura smiled. They exchanged hellos. They talked for a little while on the dance and Sakura noticed that Sasuke didn't speak at all. The sister didn't seem too bad and the guy was alright. He was pretty handsome and she didn't have any reason to not like him yet. "Do you want to dance some more?"

"Y yes." Ino also left which left Sakura and Sasuke alone. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Do you like the party?"

"Hn." _Hn? What kind of reply is Hn?_ Another moment of silence

"So do you like to dance?"

"It depends." Silence came once again. She realized that they were going to get no where if they continued and this fashion and she left to find more pleasurable company. She saw Hinata break off of Naruto for awhile. But she also noticed that he went over to talk to Sasuke. She walked over to a spot near them so she could hear what they were saying without getting noticed.

"So what do you think? Isn't she an angel."

"I highly doubt whatever I say will change your mind."

"Oh come on it's really important to me to know what you think. You are a good judge of character sometimes and I just want you to confirm that she was the most perfect person ever!"

"She was pleasant enough."

"See I knew it! But Sakura is good looking too."

"I suppose but I could care less for people like her. You should say bye to you angel before she leaves because she couldn't find you."

Sakura didn't really care that Sasuke didn't like her but still. _The nerve of this guy. He replied with a 'Hn'. Which isn't even a reply!_ She went to go find Karin so they could leave. Sakura said goodbye to Naruto separately as to make sure she didn't catch the raven haired man, and pointed him in the direction that Hinata was in. They soon all got into the car and drove back home.

* * *

_"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."_

At the house Karin had already gone to her room and passed out. This left Hinata and Sakura alone to talk. So how do you like Naruto?"

"W what Sakura?" The pearl eyed started to blush once more.

"You know what I'm talking about. He seemed to be vastly interested in you though."

"You really think so?"

"I know so! He danced with you for most the night and stared at you for the rest of it."

"I really do like him.. so far."

"So far?"

"Well I can't just rush into it. But I really do like him." Sakura smiled. She was glad that Hinata was slightly cautious. It was good that meant that she would not be so easily taken advantaged of. But it already looked like she was swept off her feet.

"But his friend Sasuke, he's handsome but seems cold." This got Sakura slightly riled up.

"Not just cold but a snobby jerk. I can't believe someone like Naruto can be friends with someone the exact opposite of him." Hinata giggled.

"We are kind of like opposites to."

"But still we have more in common they do. I meant the only thing that I can see that is the same between them is that they are male, rich and handsome. But clearly all of his good looks can not save Sasuke from his horrible attitude."

"Are you not being a little too harsh on him now."

"Oh Hinata if only you were there you would agree with me. But then again from knowing you, you would be more likely to forgive and forget."

"Another thing that is different between us. You are more willing to hold something against someone for the rest of their life and I am more likely to forgive."

"That is not entirely true. If he were t say 'I'm sorry' and meant it then I would eventually forgive him but you would rather believe that they are already sorry for what they say and never actually receive the apology." The two were at a stalemate. Sakura made a loud groan when she looked at the clock. "I can't believe we allowed Karin to take us out. I mean we have work tomorrow. Do you want to bring lunch to work or should we go out tomorrow?"

"Actually N Naruto said that he was going to take me out to lunch."

"Really now?"

"He said he would call me and tell me were to go. So I have a favor to ask of you. Can you please drive me there?"

"Of course!" With those finally words they said their goodnights. Before she went to sleep she found peace in her last thought. _I should probably just forget all about that guy. I will probably not ever have to be near him again. _

Oh how wrong could she be.

* * *

**I originally thought to put Gaara as Mr. Darcy but decided to stick to Sasuke. Maybe one day I'll make a high school fic with him as Darcy. Hmmmm.**

**So review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi V here.**

**Just like I promised this was updated faster than my other stories. The other ones will still be updated but this one is first.**

**I want to say thank you for all that approve. Reviews make my world turn and keeps these stories going.**

**So read and review.**

**I do not own Naruto or Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Lunch and Fortune**

_"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think."_

Sakura was helping Hinata with the new books. The store had just received new inventory and they had to restock on some of the other novels that were sold out. But rather than completely concentrating on their work Sakura was talking to Hinata about her date.

"So where are you guys going to meet up?"

"He said at this r really great place that sells his favorite."

"Oh so he already told you what his favorite food is?"

"He t talked about it while we were dancing. He r really likes it."

"Oh so what it?"

"Ramen." Sakura peeked through some of the books she was organizing to the aisle across that Hinata was organizing.

"Seriously."

"We got on a whole conversation on it."

"Hm, it's not actually bad for a guy like him to like such a food. Also it's not that hard to cook it so whenever you have to make a meal for him it shouldn't be that hard."

"It's also only lunch."

"Then it will be dinner and then he will be inviting you to your house and then to vacations and so on and so forth." She could see Hinata blushing.

"When we get off we should be able to make it."

"And you don't have to change too. "

"Do you really think I look nice enough?"

"Haha, Hinata it's just lunch and even more than that you are going to a ramen shop. I think if anything you are a little too nice but don't worry. Your outfit will totally make you look good and it also is modest enough. Thank god you listened to me and not Karin." At this they both laughed. Karin earlier when she learned of Hinata's date had totally gotten several outfits together all showing a little more skin than the next but when she learned it was lunch she had given up saying that this guy might not want a serious relationship. This of course got Hinata a little discouraged but when Sakura asked why Karin merely said that it was all moving too fast. Sakura then went to reassure Hinata that it was all going to be okay and this date was to see confirm that they wanted to see more of each other(which in her opinion they obviously did). Then her phone went off signaling that it was time for a lunch break. Sakura smiled a mischievously at Hinata who could only blush more.

* * *

_"But I can assure you," she added, "that Lizzy does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."_

They came to a pier and the ramen shop was further down so Sakura decided to accompany Hinata to the ramen shop and then she would go off and eat somewhere else. Upon arriving Naruto's face broke out into a huge smile when he saw them.

"Hey Hinata."

"H hello Naruto." They stared at each other for a moment both smiling and both blushing, one more than the other . Then Naruto noticed Sakura and gave her a small friendly smile.

"Oh hey there Sakura."

"Hey Naruto."

"Are you going to be joining us? Hinata must've told you about how delicious the ramen here is."

Sakura was first a little shocked and then she started to panic. And furiously apologizing and backing away.

"OH no no no no. I mean thank you but I'm not in the mood for ramen and there are other things I want to see at the pier."

"Oh, ok. That's good." Then his face light up with an idea. Then turning slightly for the first time Sakura realized who was standing behind him. And her face was one of shock and slightly of horror, but she quickly composed herself. Sasuke was standing behind Naruto. "You and Sasuke can go around the pier. He can't leave till after lunch anyways." Taking Hinata's hand he led her to the ramen shop leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone together.

They didn't even look at each other but both had similar thoughts. Sakura was shrieking inside her head, _Why am I stuck with him? He can't even talk properly and we're supposed to stay together till they're done!_ Sakura was in agony and arguing with herself whether or not to wish them a long lunch together or for it to be short so she wouldn't have to stay with him. Sasuke had no expression but in his head he was displeased with the thought of having to spend time with a girl whose appearance was not at all pleasing. _That pink hair, is it even natural?_ But soon both realized that rather than talking to the other they were having inner conversations.

"Have you eaten?" asked Sakura.

"No." _Stupid question of course he hasn't eaten. It's lunch time._ There was another silence. Sakura sighed and knew if they hung out together she would possibly end up punching him out of annoyance.

"I'm going to eat so I guess goodbye." '_So I guess goodbye'? Now I can't speak properly. He must think I'm an idiot, not that I care._ But she wasn't far off on what he was thinking. Walking away she noticed that he was following. She chose to ignore him but then when she walked into the Italian and he followed she couldn't help but feel annoyed. "I never thought that you would follow me." His eyes slightly narrowed at her._ What?_

"I didn't follow you. You just happened to go the same place I wanted to go to eat."

"Oh, right." _Stupid! Of course that's the reason. Besides I wouldn't want him following me anyways._

The place was pretty much empty and they both sat at different tables but they sat technically still across from the other. It wasn't until halfway through eating did they realize that they ordered the same thing. After the meal Sakura was walking around and going to the end of the pier where she knew were some interesting stands.

After looking through some pretty handmade jewelry she noticed that there was a fortune teller. She felt a little silly when she first stood at the stand. The woman who was running it was at least in her mid to early thirties. But the woman seemed a little cheerful and eager. _How can she be so happy working here?_ _But I guess when you love what you do it doesn't really matter. _

"So what do you do? Palm reading? Tarot cards?"

"How about both?" The woman grabbed her hand and was examining it closely. At first a little too close for her liking but then the woman distanced herself. "You have very interesting lines. Very definitive. There are some lines on your relationship. Hmm, it seems that you will have some hardships in your relationships. Your love life is a little interesting and harder to read. I won't tell you yet until I read from the tarot cards. Your work life then…"

"WHAT? You see my work life? What does it say?" Sakura quickly stopped herself. It wasn't like she believed in this stuff anyways.

"It tells me you will be happy and you will find prosperity in it." _Yes this has to mean that I will get my internship!_ "Now on to the tarot cards!" Sakura watched eagerly as she saw the cards being laid out. After turning them over a she became a little concerned with the expression the fortune teller had.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh how I wish I were you!" _What?_ "These cards say that you will have a beautiful love life. It says that your soul mate is a perfect match with you!"

"That's it nothing about work?"

"No."

"How much do I owe you?"

"I make you a deal, if you promise to come back and show me who your perfect match is I won't charge you anything. I will just have the satisfaction of discovering a match." _Seriously?_

"All right." Then she noticed someone next to her. "Sasuke! What do you want?" She couldn't help but notice that he was giving her a questioning look that said, _So you like to do these things in your spare time?_

"Have you heard from your friend?" She sighed.

"That's friends name is Hinata and no, she hasn't contacted me." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh._ It's almost been two and a half hours. How much can they eat?_ Sakura didn't like how he acted though. _So what if they are taking awhile. Doesn't that mean that everything is going smoothly?_

"Oh Sakura, were you getting your fortune told?" turning around she saw Naruto and Hinata. They were holding hands again.

"Yeah. I had to keep myself entertained somehow. How long have you been done?"

"Oh for awhile sorry if we made you guys wait. Did you have a good lunch?"

"I suppose I really like the Italian place, but I'm sure mine was not as good as yours. Right Hinata?" The girl blushed. "Anyway we should be getting back before our break is over."

"I'm sorry if I make you guys late," apologized Naruto.

"No not at all, our boss is very understanding." Then Sasuke spoke.

"He would let this slide because of a date?" Sakura took a deep breath before putting on an expression that did not convey annoyance.

"No, he would understand that it takes a very long time to travel from the pier back to work especially with traffic." Naruto turned toward Hinata.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'll call you later okay?"

"Th that sounds great."

"Bye."

"Bye." They stood there staring at each other. Sakura then went up and took Hinata's arm, while calling back to the guys.

"Bye it was nice seeing you again!"

After the girls were out of sight Naruto started to talk to his best friend.

"She is the most perfect girl I have ever met!"

"Hn."

"I mean did you see her eyes? They are gorgeus and when she giggles, gosh it is one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. And guess what? She doesn't get bored when I talk about ramen! I mean of course I didn't spend the whole time talking about it but hey. She laughed at my jokes and she doesn't make me feel like an idiot unlike some people and …."

"Naruto, I get your point. Just shut up. I waited forever for you to be done. Can we leave now so we can go to that game we have tickets to?"

"Ah, come on Sasuke. Don't tell me that you're going to get all lonely when I start spending more time with Hinata. But you were with her friend Sakura. How did that go?"

"You make it sound like we went on a date."

"Well you did spend a lot of time together. Hinata speaks very highly of her. Did you know…" But Sasuke was already walking away from him. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

_"If a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find it out."_

Sakura wasn't able to talk to Hinata during work again because the shop became busy and she had to work at the register but she was going to get all the goods when they got home.

At home Karin wasn't there but she did leave a note.

**Sakura, Hinata, I'm at a party for my dad's work and I won't be home till tomorrow. So don't wait up!**

**Sincerely,**

**Karin**

**P.S.: I'm still going to find out what happened today. And believe me I will get every minor detail when I get back.**

"Alright so what happened?"

"Well h he was really nice. He began with telling me about the shop and what type of ramen he liked. He was really sweet with how he acted. I just hope that I didn't act too nervous."

"And? What else?"

"Well he did most of the talking. I could barely talk. I was too nervous to talk too much but he didn't seem to mind." Sakura could see how embarrassed she was. Laughing softly Sakura began to reassure her friend.

"Believe me he didn't mind the least bit. Maybe you didn't recognize how he was looking at you but believe me he completely is falling for you! And if I'm not mistaken you for him too?"

"W well I've never met someone like him before and I really do l like him." Sakura couldn't be happier. Hinata had always had a hard time with guys but this seemed to be a real relationship. "But enough about me, how were you with Sasuke? I mean you guys spent a lot of time together." Sakura's face quickly changed from happiness to one with a less friendly expression.

"Before you continue asking about my time with that guy let me get one thing straight. There is nothing between us. This guy has a more-holier-than-thou air and he acts all arrogant. I can't stand him. We didn't even really spend that much time together. We just happened to go to the same place to eat, we didn't even sit together. Also I got my fortune told and when he saw me there, arr. You should've seen the look he gave me." Hinata was a little shocked. While she and Naruto ate they talked about the other two. Naruto secretly hoped that Sasuke would take a liking to Sakura. Also with how he talked of his friend, Hinata really couldn't imagine Sakura disliking a guy so much. They sounded more compatible in conversation. After a talking a little bit more they both went to bed and were planning on going shopping the next day (that is if Naruto didn't decide to come and take Hinata away). Yes tomorrow was a day to look forward to. Just the two of them and no arrogant jerks.

Hopefully

* * *

** So another chapter is finished. I think I will add the very awkward Mr. Collins in the next chapter. But I don't think I will add the whole Charlotte/Mr. Collins sub plot. I probably won't add Charlotte all together.**

**Review. Also you can still review this chapter but also my other stories (particularly shinigami).  
**


End file.
